What has been Lost, has been Found
by N Harmonic
Summary: Summary: Ever since Logan woke up, not remembering anything, he'd never had a daemon beside him. He has always been broken. Suddenly, someone fixes him and he finds what has been lost.


**What has been Lost, has been Found.**

**Summary: Ever since Logan woke up, not remembering anything, he'd never had a daemon beside him. He has always been broken. Suddenly, someone fixes him and he finds what has been lost.**

**Daemons:**

**Xaiver: Doberman, Akili (Swahili-mind)**

**Storm: Osprey, Upepo (Swahili-wind)**

**New Guy/Johnathon: black-footed weasel, Dawa (Swahili-medicine)**

**Kitty: black cat, Nigrum (Latin-black)**

**Kurt: fruit bat, Shetani (Swahili-devil)**

**Jamie: still changing, Pesch**

**Jean: phoenix, Horus**

**Scott: black bear, Flinte (German-shotgun)**

**Bobby: lynx, Tshee (Hmong-shiver)**

**Spyke/Evan: porcupine, Sindano (Swahili-needle)**

**Sabertooth: wolf, Paka (Swahili-cat)**

**Logan: surprise**

**~?~?~?~**

Logan was silent in his room as he looked out the window, watching the kids outside with their daemons, doing whatever. Kitty was sitting in the gabezo, her black cat, Nigrum, on her lap; across from them was Kurt with his fruit bat, Shetani. Scott was leaning against his car with his black bear, Flinte, mostly flirting with Jean and her phoenix, Horus. Finally there was Evan with his porcupine, Sindano, playin soccer with Bobby and his lynx, Tshee.

Logan frowned, glancing at his side; it was empty, nothing was there. Ever since Logan woke up, not remembering anything, he'd always been alone. At first he felt nothing, maybe a little lonely, before he had found civilization; it was then he realized just how wrong his picture was. Logan was alone and broke, and the worst part was, he didn't even know what he was missing! What she was, what her name was! He knew nothing, and it destroyed him.

"Logan."

Logan jolted and turned. In the doorway of his room was Charles; next to him was his Doberman daemon, Akili, who also happened to be confined to an animal wheelchair. Charles smiled gently, if a little sad, clearly knowing where his thoughts were.

"Would you like to come with us?" he asked, "We are picking up a new student; his parents worry for his wellbeing."

Logan looked out the window, tsking. "A new weapon," he said dryly.

"On the contrary," Akili chuckled, and Logan glanced at her. "This boy supposedly has the ability injuries, whatever it may be."

"Will you come?" Xaiver asked again.

Logan snorted. "I'm not exactly good for public viewing," he replied, glancing to his right again.

The telepath's could hear the sadness without looking. "I can try again," Xaiver said gently, "I can find her Logan; you don't have to be-."

"No thanks," Logan interrupted; he didn't want to hear that word. "We've done that too much; it's clear there's nothing there."

Xaiver said nothing, he just touched Akili, unconsciously thinking of the life he'd live if he hadn't had the daemon by his side to help him when his powers came. Most mutants would say that without their deamons, they never would of survived life as something different. It was the same with Charles, she was his focus point.

"We will return soon," Akili said for him.

Logan grunt in reply and the two left; closing the door behind them. Logan stared at the window a moment more before scowling, forcing himself to pull away. Logan fell onto his bed, tired, but not wanting to sleep; he knew what he'd see.

…

_Sabertooth stood in front of Logan with a cocky grin, his wolf deamon, Paka, growling and barking menacingly. Logan was just as fierce, claws posed at the other feral but on the inside, he felt sad; a person like Sabertooth and even he had a daemon._

_Sabertooth laughed darkly. "Still alone I see. Haven't figured it out yet?" he taunted._

_Logan growled. "What?!" he demanded. "What are you talking about?! Do you know where she it?! Where is she?!"_

"_She's gone," Sabertooth grinned, "She died a long time ago."_

Logan gasped, jolting up from bed with a gasp. Logan panted, sweat dripping down his face. He was lost, alone and broken; where does he go from here? He asked himself that every second of everyday.

Logan stood, pulling his shirt back on while glancing at the sun; around five. Logan silently left his room, walking down the hall, passing the kids and their daemons. Jamie bumped into him from behind, his ever-changing daemon, Pesch.

"Sorry Mr. Logan!" Jamie called over his shoulder; Pesch flying to his shoulder as a butterfly.

"Slow down!" Logan barked, following in a calmer pace.

Logan made it to the living room where there was a teen with shaggy black hair and bright green; on his shoulder was a black footed ferret. The kids were surrounding him, introducing them and their daemons while making him feel welcome.

Kitty then noticed him. "Oh Johnathon!" she said and gestured to the feral. "This is our trainer, Mr. Logan."

She wouldn't dare mention that he had no daemon.

Johnathon turned his gaze from Scott to look at Logan and he paused, his eyes bled red. Logan jolted.

"Hey kid, are you-." Logan paused as suddenly, the teen's hand was on his forehead.

"Be free," Johnathon whispered.

Logan gasped as he felt something being thrust into him, and then being torn out. He heard screams and shouts, though muted, as he fell to his back, and then a roar; the loudest sound he'd ever heard. When Logan's back finally met the carpet, something fell beside him; he didn't know what, then it was white.

_Logan was looking around in this white world; confused and slightly scared. Where was he, what was happening? _

"_Logan."_

_The feral froze at the voice, a familiar voice that sounded like melted caramel, one filled with love and adoration. Slowly, Logan turned and was graced by the sight of a large white lion, almost passed his hip, with long and thick black stripes. The tiger wore a pendant with what he suddenly remembered was his family crest._

"_A-Amour?" Logan asked shakily._

_Amour smiled. "Logan," she replied._

_Logan gasped before he ran to her, Amour copying. They met in the middle, Amour standing on her hind legs as Logan hugged her tightly, his arms just barely getting around her._

"_It's you," Logan breathed, "You're here; you're not dead."_

"_It's you," Amour breathed, "I thought I was lost forever; I thought we'd never meet again."_

"_I'm sorry," Logan begged, tears falling. "I should have said no; I never should of let Stryker take you; never should of let him take me."_

_Amour pulled away to look at her person. "I missed you."_

_Logan smiled, a real smile. "Me too."_

_Bright lights_.

Logan blinked, groaning in slight pain and groggy-ness. He opened his eyes nad came face to face with tired amber eyes.

"Amour," he whispered, scooting closer.

"Logan," she replied, putting her forearm over his shoulder.

They breathed in each other's scent before they fell asleep; truly at peace for the first time in decades.

"I love you," they happened to say in unison.

Behind the viewing mirror, Xaiver and Akili smiled to each other, then to Johnathon and his Dawa. "Thank you young man," Charles said.

"No need," Johnathon replied airily.

**End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I like the daemon theme very much!**


End file.
